Fragilidad
by TonksLuna
Summary: Meiko está cansada de ocultarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo y lo único que necesita es un pequeño emujon que los gemelos sin planearlo le dan. Es un Oneshot muy tierno, les encatará... ¡Se los aseguro!


¡Hola a todos!

Hoy me decidí a publicar este pequeño Oneshot de Meiko y Kaito, mi pareja favorita de vocaloid.

Espero lo disfruten… :D

FRAGILIDAD

Después de cerrar la puerta subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación. Sin prender la luz me acerqué a la ventana esperando encontrar su figura aun en la calle y mirarlo por última vez en la noche, pero en vez de eso la encontré completamente solitaria.

Me recargué en la pared, decepcionada, y me deslicé hasta quedar sentada. Recogí mis piernas y coloqué mi cabeza sobre ellas. Estaba confundida, emocionada, preocupada… y llena de todos aquellos sentimientos que pudieran atormentar a una persona enamorada cuando estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos.

Hoy había estado a punto de cometer un grave error que pudo haber terminado mi amistad con el hombre al que amo desde hace años, amor que por supuesto no soy capaz de confesarle por esa gran barrera de amigos que nos separa.

Aun no sé por qué hoy comencé a acercarme peligrosamente a su boca, ni porque mi mente se desconectó por completo y mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Sólo sé que afortunadamente y quizás también para mi desgracia, pensó que veía yo algo extraño en su rostro, como alguna mancha de helado o imperfección.

No sé qué haré de ahora en adelante, no creo que pueda seguir ocultándole mis sentimientos. Mi alma ya no lo resiste más, no soporta seguir tratándolo como un amigo, como un hermano, cuando internamente se muere por entregarse a él completamente y sentirse amada.

La verdad es que quiero que me ame como mujer, no como su hermana mayor.

Su hermana mayor, un problema quizás aun mas grande. ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender a quién molesto todos los días, le regaño y juzgo de llorón, de que me enamoré de él perdidamente?

Cada vez que lo pienso… me parece aun más complicado todo, quisiera volver en el tiempo y conocerlo otra vez, tratarlo con más dulzura, intentar conquistarlo desde un principio y no hacerme su mejor amiga.

Pienso y le doy vueltas a lo mismo. Mi cuerpo me pide a gritos un descanso y sólo se lo cobra.

El ruido de los autos pasando fuera de departamento me despertó del largo e incomodo sueño que tenia. Abrí los ojos y me descubrí recostada en el piso de mi recamara y con la ventana abierta. Me puse de pie y traté de estirarme un poco, me dolía el cuerpo y mi cabeza había amanecido con un dolor punzante.

Cogí un cambio de ropa y entré en el baño para ducharme. Abrí el agua de la tina y una vez que estuvo tibia me adentré en ella. No había en el mundo nada mejor que unos minutos de relajación en la tina. Recargué mi cabeza un poco y dejé que mi mente divagara en mil y un cosas, pero evitando el tema que tanto me había agotado hace unas horas.

Miré mi reloj… eran casi las diez de la mañana. Debía a apurarme si es que quería hacer algo de provecho en el día. Terminé de bañarme y salí de la tina, me puse algo cómodo y bajé a servirme algo de desayunar. Mi apetito no dio para más que un tazón de cereal. A penas había llevado unas cuantas cucharadas a mi boca el timbre de la puerta me interrumpió.

Abrí…

-Hola, Meiko… - Saludaron los gemelos al unísono.

- Hola chicos… ¿Quieren pasar? – les invité. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y entraron felices.

Cerré la puerta y al girarme descubrí que ya los tenía a los dos sentados a la mesa y sirviéndose cereal.

-Se ven hambrientos…

- Es que aun no hemos desayunado… - se quejó la pequeña Rin con la boca llena.

Me acerqué a ellos y me senté a su lado para continuar también con mi desayuno.

-Oye Meiko…- me llamó Len. Lo miré esperando a que continuara. - ¿La gente que va al hospital se muere?

¿Qué pregunta era esa? Usualmente los gemelos hacían preguntas extrañas, pero ¿A qué venía el tema del hospital tan temprano?

-Mmmm… algunas veces Len, cuando los doctores no pueden sanarlos… - le expliqué tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

Los ojos de Len se nublaron por completo y dejo de comer. Rin que veía todo desde el otro extremo de la mesa se puso de pie y se situó a su lado para tratar de consolarlo.

-Tranquilo Len, él va a estar bien… - Rin le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo. – No llores…

Sentí como mi corazón se hacia un puño de la preocupación.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo Rin? – Le pregunté a la mayor, ya que su estado era más tranquilo.

Es que veníamos hacia aquí y nos encontramos a Gakupo, nos dijo que Kaito estaba en el hospital…

Si no hubiera estado sentada seguramente hubiera terminado en el suelo de la impresión.

-¿Qué? – Me puse de pie y corrí a la puerta tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron, cogí mi bolso y las llaves del coche y salí.

-¿No crees que exageramos un poco? – Preguntó Len volviendo a comer de su plato.

- Quizás… ¿Me pasas la leche?…- le pidió despreocupada.

- Debimos decirle que Kaito estaba bien…

Sentía a mi corazón latir como loco, había una gran angustia en mi pecho que me dificultaba el respirar y me ponía los nervios de punta. Como pude estacioné el auto en la entrada del hospital y me dirigí a la recepcionista.

-Habitación 502 – me indicó. Le di las gracias y salí casi corriendo hasta mi objetivo. Una vez llegué me quede de pie ante la puerta, a mi mente la inundaban toda clase de imágenes de Kaito herido, ensangrentado… Me volvían loca de tan solo pensar en esas posibilidades. Me armé del poco valor que aun me quedaba y abrí la puerta….

Lo primero que divisé fue su delgada figura de pie junto a la ventana, estaba vestido con su ropa de siempre y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y él se giró. Parecía normal, lo revisé de arriba abajo, cada milímetro, pero no había nada fuera de lo común.

-Hola Meiko…- Me saludó tranquilo y con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hacía. - ¿Cómo estás?

Caminé rápidamente hacia él sin responder a su saludo y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla para ver si tenía fiebre, revisé también su rostro con cuidado… pero no había siquiera rastro de algún síntoma interno.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunté extrañada, pero aun así con la esperanza de que me asegurara que nada malo le ocurría.

-Si, no te preocupes… - se llevó una mano a la nuca en señal de despreocupación y soltó una risa nerviosa – el doctor dijo que solo era una indigestión por comer tanto helado…

En aquel momento… sentí como todo aquel miedo y preocupación que había guardado durante todo el camino, hacían una enorme explosión, logrando que soltara en llanto….

-¡Eres un tonto! – Le grité mientras golpeaba con mis puños su pecho - ¡Cómo te atreves a preocuparme de esta manera! ¡Pensé que algo mucho peor te había pasado! – Dejé de golpearlo tranquilizándome un poco – Tenía miedo de perderte… - dije entre sollozos. Kaito me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Perdóname… - Se disculpó, Hablándome con una voz tierna y apacible. – No quise preocuparte…

Me aferré a él lo más fuerte que pude, aun asegurándome de que era real el Kaito que tenía entre mis brazos y no una ilusión. Me alejó un poco de él y levantó un poco mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarlo.

-No llores… - me pidió – Me duele demasiado verte así… - colocó sus manos con delicadeza en mi mejilla y limpió las huellas de mis lagrimas. – Perdón…

Y entonces, perdí mi autocontrol, esas simples palabras junto con su expresión triste y arrepentida me ganaron, y sin poder contenerme… lo besé.

Quizás esta fue la última vez que él me abrazaría, quizás no volvería a enjugar mis lagrimas, quizás no volvería siquiera a dirigirme la palabra, pero al fin había sido sincera con mis sentimientos.

Las manos de Kaito bajaron a mi cintura…. Pensé que me alejaría, pero en vez de eso… la rodeó y me atrajo aun más hacía él, mientras sus labios suavemente me respondían…

El aire se hizo necesario, nos alejamos un poco… pero ninguno de los dos buscó la mirada del otro; estábamos avergonzados, confundidos, pero a la vez…. Felices.

Sin saber que decir, y sin alejar nuestros cuerpos aun… lo abracé. No como antes, sino ahora con la necesidad de tener un poco más de él. Había probado el fruto "prohibido" y se había convertido en una adicción para mí. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente ahora era él, y sabia que para los dos tan solo en esa habitación, en el hospital, en el mundo entero… éramos nosotros, nadie más.

La puerta se abrió de repente y tras ella apareció la persona menos indicada, a la que menos quería ver en aquel momento tan perfecto. Aquella que nos había interrumpido arruinando aquella atmosfera de tranquilidad.

Nos separamos rápidamente intentando disimular lo que había ocurrido. Miku entró con la misma expresión de ternura y felicidad de siempre, aquella que provocaba que cualquier hombre se perdiera en ella.

-Kaito, me preocupaste… - Dijo a la vez que se abrazaba a él y se le colgaba del cuello. En aquel momento sentí una punzada en el pecho, mientras sentía como mi pequeño paraíso se derrumbaba ante mis ojos.

-Tranquila Miku, estoy bien… - trató de tranquilizarla.

Sin más que hacer en el lugar y sin ánimos de seguir observándoles, salí de la habitación… mientras sentía mi corazón destrozado y mi razón totalmente confundida.

Regresé a casa sin energías. Tan sólo me dejé caer en el sofá y dejé que mi mente repitiera una y otra vez la escena del beso, tan vívida y real, que hasta me hacía sentir que regresaba en el tiempo y todo volvía a ocurrir.

Terminó el día, la semana… y ahí estaba yo, tratando de regresar a mi vida normal y olvidar aquel suceso que ahora parecía más un sueño. Había mantenido los primeros días la esperanza de que él viniera a mi casa a hablar sobre lo ocurrido y avanzar en nuestra relación, pero no se había aparecido. Y ahí estaba yo, sin saber nada de él, sin saber nada de nosotros.

Una noche, después de casi dos semanas de lo ocurrido. El cielo descargaba una gran cantidad de lluvia sobre la ciudad. Si de por si las noches se volvían melancólicas, las noches lluviosas lo eran aun más. Me vestí temprano con la piyama e hice un poco de café para disminuir el intenso frío que se sentía. Encendí el televisor y di varias vueltas a la programación, pero no había un solo canal que me llamara la atención. La dejé encendida en una telenovela, solamente para que hiciera ruido en la casa que últimamente estaba demasiado silenciosa.

Apenas comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sin mucho ánimo me levante y la abrí, encontrándome frente a frente con aquella persona que había ocupado mis pensamientos en los últimos días.

Kaito estaba en el portal, mirando un punto inexistente en el marco de la puerta. Estaba completamente empapado y agitado, apenas y podía tomar un poco de aire para relajarse.

-Kaito… - pronuncié asombrada por la imagen que tenía frente a mí. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… mmm…

- No te quedes ahí, pasa a calentarte un poco… - le interrumpí.

Levantó la mirada asombrado, como si lo hubiera sacado de una fuerte concentración.

Entró en la casa y le entregué una taza de café, mientras buscaba una toalla para que se secara un poco.

-Meiko…- oí que me llamó. Pero estaba tan apurada buscando con que calentarlo que lo ignoré. – Meiko…

Le entregué una toalla y me disponía a buscarle algo de ropa seca, pero su mano me detuvo. Me tomó de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme fuertemente. Estaba helado, y completamente empapado, pero aun así pude sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza y transmitiendo en aquel hermoso sonido una calidez que me inundó con gran velocidad.

-Soy un cobarde… - soltó apretándome más a su cuerpo

-¿Qué? – pregunté sin poder entender a que se refería.

-Desde el día del hospital quería volver a verte pero no me atreví a buscarte… - se sinceró. Mi corazón dio una vuelta y comenzó a latir como loco ante sus palabras. – No quiero que pienses que no significó nada para mí lo que ocurrió.

Me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa. Aquella actitud tan preocupada por hacerme ver lo importante que era para él me conmovió. Después de todo, yo no le era tan indiferente.

Le acaricie la mejilla y me acerqué para dejarle un delicado beso en los labios. Apenas y había ocurrido un rose, pero era la mejor manera que tenia de demostrarle que también era importante para mí.

Me sonrió al mismo tiempo que demostraba el alivio que aquel beso le había producido, y volvió a besarme… tiernamente, tal y como era él. Era el hombre más tierno y sensible que conocía, y eso mismo era lo que me encantaba de él.

Nuestro beso se intensificó un poco, los dos estábamos ansiosos por demostrarnos el gran amor que nos teníamos. Mi mano se situó en su nuca y sus manos dieron a parar en mi cintura, atrayendo más nuestros cuerpos.

Nos separamos un poco por falta de aire, iniciando una fuerte conexión de miradas. Kaito me besó la frente y en un susurro deleitó a mis oídos con aquella frase que tanto tiempo había esperado escuchar.

-Te quiero…

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse de sobre manera.

-Y yo a ti… más de lo que pudieras imaginar…

Estaba a punto de responderme algo, pero un estornudo interrumpió nuestro momento romántico. Hizo una mueca de desaprobación por aquella interrupción pero fue eliminada por un nuevo estornudo. Hizo una cara de puchero con la cual no pude evitar reírme. Le dejé un corto beso en los labios y subí a la habitación de mi hermano Meito, en busca de algo de ropa caliente. Por suerte mi hermano estaba ahora en la gira de su nuevo disco, sino… estaría ahora mismo molesto interrumpiéndonos.

Después de que Kaito se cambiara, los dos nos acurrucamos en el sofá. Me abracé a él colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. No tardó mucho en dormirse y el suave sube y baja de su respiración me arrullaron rápidamente.

Aquella noche fue sin duda la mejor de mi vida, acurrucada en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, llenándome de su calor, sintiéndome segura y por su puesto, con la tranquilidad de sentirme amada; correspondida por aquel amor que tanto consideraba imposible.

Awwww…. Amo a estos dos personajes… *u*

Saben, es mi primer fic de vocaloid, así que espero no haber decepcionado con este intento de Oneshot XD….

Muchisimas gracias por leer, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios. :D

Nos leemos después…

Att. Tonks Luna.


End file.
